


Military Order

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BDSM as therapy, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Broken Castiel, Cheating, Dean is not a Homophobe, Dominant Dean, Gay Castiel, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Castiel, Soldiers, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you feel good. Come here,” he moaned and dragged the man he was fucking closer by the dog tags around his neck, pressing their lips together hungrily.</p><p>“Woah there, Winchester. You’re not gay,” the other Private moaned when he parted their mouths for a second, fisting his cock as he got closer to orgasm himself.</p><p>“I don’t know, Novak, I’m balls deep up your ass. Feels pretty gay to me. Now shut up and kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream, and that's pretty much all I have to go on but I feel there is a story here that wants telling. Let me know if you want me to make this into a full-length kinda thing.

“Private Winchester. Any questions left?”

“No, Sir. All clear.”

“You sure? Because there are usually some doubts left once the grand tour of the camp.”

“Positive, Sir.”

“So you don’t want to ask me about what you can do for a little fun?”

“What kind of fun, Sir?”

“Well, our women soldiers don’t really like to share themselves around, but there is this one private who takes it up the ass for everyone. Ever fuck a fag, Winchester?”

“No, Sir. I never had relations with a cigarette bud.”

“Don’t get smart with me, Private.”

“Sorry, Sir. Won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Corporal Zachariah Adler marched off further into the camp and now Dean was finally free to go. 

He had volunteered for the troops and now after a quick and hard drill of three months, he was in Afghanistan, faced with a douchebag officer in charge whose idea of a welcome it was to tell him to screw some unknown guy if he wanted to bust a nut. He had no idea what to do and no clue if it had even been a good idea to come here. 

 

He hadn’t had any more problems with Corporal Adler, but he had learned that he had told him the truth about the gay Private who literally let everyone fuck him as long as they had a condom on themselves. Dean was pretty sure the guy had lost it somehow, and was probably high most of the time, but he had to admit that he was gorgeous too. Dean was fascinated with the guy, who lived three tents down from him. Whenever he had a free moment, he watched him and felt like a stalker after he stared at the man for half an hour while he put out his laundry to dry.

He had gotten caught staring once or twice and had been awarded a smile that actually made Dean a little weak in the knees. Hadn’t Lisa waited at home for his safe return, and he’d met the Private in a bar, he’d probably have taken him home first chance he got. 

As things were right now, he didn’t step within ten yards of the guy’s tent in his first week of being here, because everyone who he saw doing so, came out of it adjusting his pants and grinning like an idiot. He knew he wanted to go inside, but he stopped himself whenever he thought that the flirty smile meant that he was invited. He wasn’t that kinda guy. At least not until something happened to make him finally snap.

Dean’s first assignment was rough on him. The destruction caused by gunfire and bombs was greater than he’d ever imagined and he knew he’d either drink until he fell into a coma tonight, or he needed some distraction and so when he saw the other soldier again in the evening, he got up and walked over.

“Mornin’ Winchester,” the man across from him smirked.

Dean only nodded, not wanting to say that the sun was setting, not rising because that might lessen his chance with the other guy.

“There can only be one reason you’re finally just outside of my tent, right?” the other Private smiled, even more gorgeous in the soft light that was so contrasting to the messy ordeal they had all been through. 

“Got a condom?”

“Yes,” Dean nodded.

“Right then, follow me.”

Dean was nervous, but so beyond giving a shit right now that he didn’t even flinch when the other Private dragged him into his tent, slipped out of his pants and unzipped Dean’s own, took the condom out of Dean’s palm and leaned out low, sucking Dean until he was hard enough. 

“Holy shit, you’re good,” Dean moaned, fisting the other soldier’s hair.

“Thank you,” he grinned up at him, rolling the condom onto Dean’s slick length and sitting down on him after a bare minimum of stretching and slicking his hole up with some spit.

“Woah, don’t you need like more prep for this kinda thing?” Dean asked, astonished at the sudden development of finding himself within the other man so soon.

“Not me, I’m a pro,” the other Private chuckled and started riding Dean’s dick at once. 

His hips moved on Dean ferociously, and he couldn’t help but moan and grab the other man’s ass to thrust into him roughly, the tension of the day leaving him, but the tension of orgasm building in turn.

“Fuck you feel good. Come here,” he moaned and dragged the man he was fucking closer by the dog tags around his neck, pressing their lips together hungrily.

“Woah there, Winchester. You’re not gay,” the other Private moaned when he parted their mouths for a second, fisting his cock as he got closer to orgasm himself.

“I don’t know, Novak, I’m balls deep up your ass. Feels pretty gay to me. Now shut up and kiss me. I‘ll make it good,” Dean moaned, his lust palpable, making him bolder than before. He loved sex, knew that it could do wonders for a person. 

Yes, maybe he was fucking with a man he didn’t really know right now, but even when he had a one night stand, he liked to kiss and feel close. He couldn’t think of one reason why he shouldn’t kiss Private Novak, and so he pulled him in by his dog tags again.

“If you insist,” Novak smirked at him from up close, riding Dean’s dick harder and making them come in another hot minute, his tongue hot and perfect in Dean’s mouth.

“Mhmm, you were right. That was good,” he purred when he got off Dean, the condom filled and Dean’s dick limp. “You can come by any time, Winchester,” he held the tarpaulin up so Dean could get out.

“What?” Dean blinked, staring at Novak’s perfect, naked ass and his still hard cock. “You haven’t come,” he stated as if the other soldier hadn’t noticed that.

Dean got up on his knees, moving over to where Novak stood and sucked his cock into his mouth at once. He swirled his head, licking and sucking.

“Fucking hell,” he heard a curse above his head and suddenly Novak’s hands were in his hair, fisting it until he came down Dean’s throat, hot and salty.

He wiped his mouth, grinning as he got up and both tugged themselves into their pants again. 

“Give me another kiss,” Dean said, feeling drunk of his orgasm, but when he got close to Novak again, he brushed him off.

“You got what you came for, now get out.”

“But you said I could stop by any time. I want that time now, meaning you kiss me til we can go again.”

“Have you got another condom?” 

“No, but-” 

“Then no deal.”

“But-”

“Come back when you’ve got more,” Novak said brash and businesslike.

“Yeah, ok. I will,” Dean said, his release gone now as he stepped out of Novak’s tent, shivering as the sun sank behind the horizon, and he knew that what he really wanted wasn’t a short fuck to numb the pain, but that he hadn’t wanted to be alone today.

He wanted to spend the night with the gorgeous, dark haired Private out of whose tent he had just come. He didn’t want to fuck the entire time, but wanted to sleep there now that he was satiated. He wanted to feel another person’s warmth around him to fend of the nightmares of burnt and broken children that would surely come tonight.

He felt rejected, and wondered about the fact that Novak didn’t expect to be kissed, or even come, and he had certainly not expected to be shown the door once he shot his load. 

He should be angry about Novak assuming so much about him. About him not being gay and only wanting to fuck a willing body within reaching distance, or not even thinking about kissing him until Dean had initiated it, and the fact that he didn‘t even think their fuck was mutual enough for him to gain pleasure from it himself. 

But instead of being angry, he was hurt when he thought about what had happened, but he also knew he would be back for more. There was just something about Novak that fascinated him and it had only gotten stronger after having sex with him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke up in the morning, he was wondering why he had slept so well, and why he was actually satisfied.

Then he remembered that after Kabul, he had needed distraction.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned as he got up, seeing the beige tarpaulin of his own tent and wondering what he had done. Did he feel guilty towards Lisa? No, he didn't. They had decided that he was free to do whatever he pleased while he was over here and do everything he needed to do while she would never ask him any questions. So long as no bodily fluids or feelings were exchanged.

“Fuck, I screwed up,” Dean mumbled, clearly remembering sucking Novak's tongue into his mouth and later letting him come into it. And as for the feelings part... well, he was sentimental as fuck, and he'd always known it.

However, it didn't look like it would matter much because Novak clearly didn't seem in the mood to deal with Dean's homesickness and his need to be with someone after the bombing yesterday.

“Up and at them, Winchester.”

That was clearly Zachariah outside his tent.

“What's planned for today?”

“Back to Kabul, they still need us. Your partner on today's operation is Novak. Trust that's all clear?”

“Yessir,” Dean groaned as he put his army supplied clothes back on.

“Oh and if you get into trouble and have to lay low for a while, make sure to screw his head back on properly, right? Ever since you were in his tent, he's become unfuckable.”

Dean felt as if a brick had landed in his stomach. He'd been with Novak yesterday evening, and Zach came to him in the early morning, telling him that he'd been with him after?

Dean's blood was boiling, not because it was already stinking hot in their camp, but because Zachariah, really? Dean would admit to not being the most self-loving guy, he had insecurities enough, but he knew he didn't look bad and everyone he'd ever slept with told him that he was an awesome fuck. And he couldn't imagine Zachariah ever coming close to what he could do for Novak.

Which was why when he had been strapped into his gear and joined the squadron, he only nodded to Novak's: “Hello, Dean,” greeting.

The guy had him at so many disadvantages. He even knew his first name, whereas Dean didn't know anything about him, except that how the inside of his ass felt, and that his treacherous heart tried to imitate how it had raced as soon as he had stuck his tongue into Novak's mouth last night.

He tried not to let his thigh touch the other soldiers as they sat in the truck that would bring them back to what was left of Afghanistan's capital.

When the jobs for today were distributed, Dean groaned loudly.

“What's going on?” Novak whispered next to him.

“Kids, again. Why do they always give me the job to deal with children?”

“Because you did such a great job yesterday. Also, nobody else wants to take it and you're new. You get those kinds of jobs.”

“Then what about you? You're our Corporal's favourite pet. Shouldn't you get assigned an easier job?”

“I'm hardly old Zach's favourite person,” Novak shook his head as they spread out, him leading the way to the children's hospital that had been functioning the night after the bombing, but now that most kids were stable enough to be transported, several Privates were sent out to help keep them safe while they were loaded up into ambulances and vans.

“He said you were pretty friendly with each other this morning, or maybe last night.”

Dean couldn't help thinking that he sounded like a miserable, jealous bastard and Novak seemed genuinely confused by what he was saying.

“Forget it,” Dean quipped as they got to their destination.

 

The first few hours were quiet, but that didn't mean that the sight of sick or hurt children was any easier to bear today than it had been yesterday.

Dean would have wished for nothing but to be able to close his eyes over kids with severe burns that were wrapped in so much gauze that you could only roughly calculate the percentual damage to their skin.

“Are you ok?” Novak asked when the first round of survivors had been sent on their way, when they had a pause to find something to eat and Dean simply shook his head.

“Let's just get this over with.”

Even while they were talking they heard a siren's screeching.

“Must be one of our own, don't you think?” Dean asked as they ran through the hospital, lunch forgotten about, checking if everyone was as safe as they could possibly be.

“That's our alert, yes,” Novak pressed out while running and even while he said it, the receiver at his belt squawked: “We've got incoming. I repeat, we've got incoming. Stay at your posts and do not try to be a hero.”

“You try not to be a hero with terrified kids all around you,” Dean screamed at the radio.

“No, he's right. We're as secure as we're gonna be. Look, just look. The kids are cared for, and the hospital personal are making sure they're cared for. All we can do is wait and hope that we're not hit. If we go out there, we're moving targets ourselves. Zachariah is right.”

“Course you would defend him,” Dean said viciously. “Bet he's giving you an extra special survival training tonight, huh?”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“Like you don't know,” Dean gave back petulantly.

“That's fucking enough,” Novak rumbled low in his throat and grabbed Dean in a headlock that came so out of the blue that he couldn't even react before he was dragged off into a patient's room that was empty of people.

“What?” Dean asked as Novak took the nearest chair and barricaded the door with it.

“Stop talking,” he shouted, coming over and holding Dean's head in place, sticking his tongue into his mouth without invitation and coaxing like last night while he began to pull of his security gear and clothes.

“They're not gonna do any good if we're hit, so I suggest we fuck as hard as we can and stop thinking.”

“I haven't got any condoms,” Dean huffed, totally on board with the plan, but still miffed about Novak's earlier behaviour.

“I got plenty,” Novak replied and pulled a long string of rubbers out of his pocket.

“When did you get that?” Dean nearly moaned as his finally naked cock made first teasing contact with Novak's.

“Have a stack for emergencies.”

“And last night wasn't an emergency.”

“Nope. No shuddup and fuck me.”

Dean found himself pressed onto a lumpy mattress and within seconds, too quickly to react by anything other than moans and rutting he was inside Novak, who started bouncing in his lap immediately.

“Fuck, you're even better than yesterday,” he moaned, massaging the other Private's thigh before starting to stroke his dick, so focused on their fucking that he seemed to blend out everything that wasn't Novak.

“I think I told you to shut up,” Novak moaned, flipping them around until he laid underneath of Dean, locking his arms around his back and keeping him in a tight hold as Dean gave it to him with all the strength left in his body.

“Yeah, and I don't take orders from you,” he fucked him deep, sucking bruising kisses onto Novak's neck, his fingers digging deep into the other man's muscular thighs as he felt Novak come onto the hand that jerked him.

Novak's clenching and orgasmic moans sucked Dean into him harder, filling the condom with sharp thrusts until he finally slowed down.

“Will you kiss me more now?” he panted, Novak's arms still all around him and his blissed out face a mere inch from him.

“Only if it goes into that thick skull of yours that I choose who I fuck, and Zachariah is certainly not one of them.”

“So when he said you were unfuckable...”

“He meant unfuckable for him. Like forever.”

“Good,” Dean felt a possessive flicker of pride sear through him as he lowered his mouth to Novak's, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues for a long while.

“Wanna go again?” Novak asked when the world seemed to come back to them.

“Was that a question?” Dean gave back with a smirk and lunged to rip open another rubber, switching the used one for the new one and fucking right back into Novak's tight heat.

“I gotta stop calling you Novak in my head. What's your name?” he whispered when he thrust up again, his pushes so mighty that the other soldier moved up and down in time with his renewed thrusts.

“Cas- tiel,” he answered, Dean's cock literally fucking the air out of him.

“Imma call you Cas,” Dean moaned.

“That's fine. Just- don't stop.”

“You like it? Am I fuckin' you good?”

“Fuck, you're the best. Go harder, I can take it.”

Dean fucked him harder, bending low, panting against Cas' collarbone as he really gave everything he got.

Cas' arms closed around him again and Dean loved to hear his panted breaths and his fucked out moans until they both came again.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel Novak, thinking that even within this horror, he had found a solace, a steadying presence when Novak actually stroked his back. Little soothing circles let Dean pass out for a while until a searing sound woke him up again, closely followed by a loud detonation.

“That was close,” he pressed out, his head flicking to either side until equally soothing, Cas' hands were on his cheeks.

“Not too close,” he mumbled and gently pulled at Dean's head until they were kissing again.

“You know for someone who had to be persuaded to kiss me, you're loving it pretty much right now, aren't cha?”

“So you don't want to kiss anymore? That's fine too,” Cas grinned and shoved Dean off, getting on his hands and knees in front of him and presenting his perfect ass for the taking.

“You...,” Dean shook his head with a grin, taking another condom and plunging right back inside.

Cas' asscheeks jiggled as Dean's hips smacked against them over and over and with another pang of gleeful pride, Dean watched as his lover started fisting his cock and met his thrusts with unrestrained moans.

Dean came again and Cas did too, sitting up with Dean's cock still all the way inside him and bent so that Dean could see how rosy his cheeks were and how red and inviting his plush lips looked.

“So beautiful,” he smiled, teasing his finger over Cas' lips before kissing him once more, Cas' arm bending to tangle his hand in Dean's hair as he swayed his hips in little circles, working Dean's oversensitised cock sweetly in farewell.

“I'm not beautiful,” he rasped when they parted and put their gear back on.

“You are to me,” Dean smiled, wanting to touch him again, pressing him against a wall, but something in Novak's eyes told him that their moment was over and he backed off.

 

They worked on after the bombardment was over and even though the things he'd seen would probably haunt Dean for the rest of his life, he had the feeling of a job well done when the last vehicle containing patients drove off to relative safety.

When they reached camp, Dean smiled at Cas, whispering: “See you later,” right into his ear and went into his own tent again, picking a fresh supply of clothes and then he got in line to the showers. Apparently everyone had come back before them and so he was one of the last to enter a cubicle, hoping that there was even any water left.

Thankfully it was, and while he lathered up, he heard the last people exiting the showers, or so he thought because pretty soon moans started up in a cubicle next to him, and he'd be damned if he didn't recognise those moans anywhere now.

He grinned, turning off the water and tapping over, halF thinking to surprise Cas, but when he pulled back the curtain, he saw something that made his insides freeze.

Cas wasn't alone. A sergeant Dean had seen sometimes around camp was in the cubicle with Cas and what was more, balls deep inside him, pressing him to the stall and leaving red handprints on Cas' ass, slapping him whenever he fucked back inside.

The Sergeant was so intently focused on rutting into Cas that he hadn't even seen Dean, but Cas' eyes found him immediately, moaning shamelessly now and Dean saw him make a beeline for his cock. With another start, Dean noticed that Cas had been flaccid before, but now that Dean was watching them, his cock filled and stiffened.

Dean caught Cas' eyes again, seeing a reverent expression in them while he watched him and fucked back onto the cock inside him like he had done with Dean only this afternoon.

He couldn't take it anymore, letting the curtain fall and not even turning around when Cas moaned his name loud and clear, wanting him to come back.

 

Dean felt himself fuming as he put on his clothes and stalked back into his tent, laying down so hard that he hurt his butt and crossing his arms tightly, frowning and brooding.

His thoughts were gloomy, filled with hurt children and must have transformed into dreams pretty soon because there had been a Sergeant in that cubicle with Cas, right?  
It was definitely not sleazy, old Zachariah rubbing his wrinkled dick in Cas' crack before he forced him down on his knees and his fat belly flobbed onto his back whenever he fucked into him.

“Dean?” he heard Cas' voice, different from the aroused tone it had earlier. It was soft and somehow very close.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas perched above him, studying him from a few inches away.

“Fuck it, Novak. Do you wanna scare me to death?” Dean flinched away viciously and felt bad when he saw hurt in Cas' eyes as he backed off.

“Apologies,” he muttered.

“For what are you apologising?” Dean fumed when he really came to and remembered what he had seen.

“For scaring you of course.”

“And not for what you did in the shower?”

“You were the one who walked away.”

“Yeah, because you were being fucked in the butt by someone else!” Dean shouted, not minding who heard him, and feeling jealous again. This time around, he wasn't feeling pathetic, he felt righteously angry.

“And I jerked off when I saw you. Why did you leave?” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Because I wasn't gonna stand around and watch you fucked by someone that wasn't me!” Dean shouted, shaking Cas' shoulders now and hissing: “What were you doing? Why you gotta be like that? You weren't even hard. You wanted me, not that guy. Why did you let him fuck you?”

“Because it doesn't matter,” Cas mumbled. “Doesn't matter what I do, or who screws me. Everyone who does, dies.”

“What?” Dean replied, taken aback by the lifeless expression in Cas' eyes, the one that had appeared twice after they had been done fucking.

The dominoes fell in line in Dean's mind. Cas thought it didn't matter who he fucked because he had been out here too long, had maybe fallen in love with someone who died shortly after and somewhere along the road had decided not to care.

All possessiveness left Dean, seeing that he wasn't the only one inside this tent barely coping with what was going on and he saw that Cas needed help.

“Come here,” he rasped, pulling Cas into his lap, and stroking up and down his back, his t shirt still wet from how fast Cas had thrown it on to get to him after his eventful shower.

“No, you don't want me. You left.”

“No, Cas. I left because I didn't want the other guy in that shower. I just want you.”

“Why?”

“Because you fascinate me. And because I do think you're beautiful, inside out. And I wanna get to know you.”

“So we're not over?”

“Course not. But from now on, I demand that you don't sleep around with other people. Do you even really want them?”

“Doesn't matter,” Cas shrugged. “But you're serious? You want only me?”

“I do, silly. Please stay with me tonight?”

“Alright,” Cas nodded, smiling slightly and hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Dean's pants, his face expressing gratefulness until Dean stopped him. Then he only appeared confused.

“No more sex tonight. Just... let me hold you and you hold on to me?”

“Ok?” Cas seemed to ask more than being convinced about this, but when they laid down, he sighed comfortably, his thumb automatically rubbing down Dean's side as they faced each other.

“Just you and me?” Cas asked, his eyes too shiny and his heart racing against Dean's chest.

“Yeah, just you and me,” Dean agreed, kissing Cas with a moan, but pulling off when Cas wanted to grab him.

“Just a goodnight kiss?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded.

With both of them holding on, no more nightmares found them for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning came, Dean nuzzled against Cas' collarbone sweetly, rasping: “Mornin' beautiful,” but Cas only got up and dragged Dean with him underneath the showers.

“What are you doing?”

“Saves water,” Cas mumbled, stroking Dean hard under the spray and bending low, inviting Dean to pound into him.

“I don't have a condom right now,” Dean rasped, fingering Cas' soft pucker lazily.

“Do I care? Just fuck me, Winchester.”

So Dean did, thrusting into him quick and rough, Cas edging him on with loud moans as he popped back on Dean's cock, taking him as hard as he could.

“Fuck, you're a real slut for this, aren't you?” Dean asked, just holding on for the ride and watching Cas' perfect bubble ass sliding around on his cock.

“Yeah, I fuckin' love taking cock. Fuck me harder, Winchester,” he panted, fisting his cock as Dean snapped his hips forward frantically, fucking rough and deep until they both came with loud shouts.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Dean lifted Cas up whose legs quivered from how fucked he was and lapped into his mouth.

“I can't go again, I'm too far gone,” Cas tried to get him to stop.

“This is afterplay, babe. Just kissin'...” Dean nuzzled him, lightly sucking on Cas' neck.

“Kissing,” Cas sighed.

 

Somehow it seemed like Cas was more than comfortable with having perfect and hard fucks, but always had to be persuaded into anything that didn't lead to Dean's cock pounding away in his ass.

“What made you like this?” Dean asked him about two weeks later, still tangled up together and with him drawing lazy circles on Cas' sweaty skin, traces of his come splashed all over his torso.

“Like what?” Cas asked, smiling when Dean sat up and climbed between his legs.

“Like this,” Dean looked at Cas' legs immediately spreading, his rim fluttering with the last load of Dean's come leaking out of it. “I just moved to marvel at you, baby. We don't need to fuck anymore tonigh-”

“You don't want me anymore?” Cas completely misunderstood Dean, sudden anguish appearing on his face.

“Don't be silly,” Dean laid a gentle hand on Cas' cheek. “I never wanted anyone as much as you, but-”

“Then fuck me, Dean. Please just fuck me,” Cas moaned, already guiding Dean's hips closer, letting Dean's cock glide inbetween his asscheeks.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, his cock being stimulated like this made him unable to think coherently. “I don't get why you're like this. Do you only feel good when you're having sex?”

Cas slowed down in trying to get Dean hard, a sour expression on his face.

“What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I like hanging off someone's cock my entire life? Do you really think I'm a slut?”

“Well, you have been putting yourself out there quite a bit, haven't you?” Dean said honestly, rubbing Cas' side gently.

“Fuck you,” Cas bit out, tears stinging in his eyes as he pushed Dean off him violently.

“Hey, woah. Baby, where are you going?”

“To get some cock. Because that's the only thing that makes me feel good, right?” Cas said dangerously.

“But Cas, wait,” Dean called after him, following him as soon as he found his own pants.

He needed time to find Cas in the mess of tents of their camp, but by the time he was sure to have located him, it was too late. He had obviously asked his 'Do you have a condom' question because Dean heard Cas' telltale moans from behind a tent of a private he had never seen before. 

The guy was balls deep inside Cas' ass, pounding away with hard thrusts, his dog tags jingling as he forced Cas open on his length.

“That's it. Fuck you're good. No one's ever fucked me this good, been inside me that deep. Hmm, slap my ass,” Cas moaned hungrily, his eyes finding Dean, who was frozen in shock as he watched Cas being fucked by someone else, the private pounding away with the sole purpose of busting a nut, smacking Cas' ass like he wanted.

Dean turned around, leaving with his eyes stinging. He's doing that just to hurt you, he thought. But why? Why did Cas want to hurt him when they had already said they weren't gonna do it with anyone else?

The entire time that he was walking back to his tent, he heard Cas' loud moans and flinched whenever he heard the sound of a hand coming down roughly on his perfect ass, until there was a loud groan and he nearly held his ears shut at the sound of the private coming inside of his Cas.

Why did he have to do that outside a tent? Dean asked himself, and immediately knew the answer. Because he wanted you to see it, wanting to hurt you until you're as broken as he is. 

And that was it. Cas was broken, probably by all the things he'd seen here. He couldn't let anyone be close to him, and Dean had just come along and wanted to put a leash on him. He lashed out because he didn't know that the leash wasn't even a leash at all, it was just love and need.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, wiping his eyes as he climbed back into his tent. That was it though. He was in love with Cas, and it felt like he was dying on the inside to have to see him cheat on him just like that.

It had felt that way when he had walked in on him getting some cock in the showers too, but now after they had promised themselves to one another, it felt even more like a betrayal.

“Dean?” he heard Cas' voice outside his tent and even though his eyes had been leaking before, now he was just angry. 

“The fuck do you want?”

“I... I came to apologize. What I did wasn't ok.”

“You're fucking right about that.”

“May I come in?”

“No. You stay the fuck away from me,” Dean's voice broke towards the end, and he wiped over his eyes again, even as Cas came in after all.

“Are you crying?”

“No!”

“You are,” Cas was absolutely taken aback, confusion drawn on his face. “You're crying over me.”

“Fuck you!” Dean sobbed in anguish, getting up and roughly taking Cas' head in both his hands, shaking him hard. “Why the fuck do you have to be such a slut? Why did you let that guy fuck you? Why did you hurt me like that?”

“Dean, let go. You're giving me a concussion,” Cas got out, holding onto Dean's hands and stopping him.

“Why did you fuck the first best douchebag who'd do it?”

“I don't know.”

“I know you don't know! You don't even know why you do the things you do! Something is broken in you! And because of that you're breaking me too.”

“Dean, you're hard,” Cas got out after Dean's outburst.

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are,” Cas pressed his hand against Dean's crotch. Shamefully Dean had to admit that despite how hurt he was, seeing Cas fucked like that had also turned him on very much. 

“Punish me for it,” Cas moaned, knowing Dean had a weak spot for his voice when it was rough.

“Fuck you,” Dean bit out, flicking Cas around and pinning him down with his legs, getting his hard cock out and slapping Cas' face with it once it was free.

“Open your fucking mouth,” he said angrily, Cas obeying without hesitation as Dean fucked forward, nearly choking him as he thrust into his mouth hard, prodding his head into position, his hands ripping his hair.

Cas gurgled while Dean fucked his face, and with a dozen hard thrusts, he was coming right down Cas' esophagus, pulling out when he was done because it was high time to let Cas breathe again.

Cas coughed and make choking sounds as Dean's cock slid out of his throat, but when Dean climbed off him, he saw Cas coming right onto his fist around his cock at being used like a mere sex object.

They lay there panting for a few minutes, Cas licking his own come off his hand, swirling his tongue around the digits lasciviously. Normally, the sight would've aroused Dean even after just coming but now, he was just done with everything.

“You're still angry with me,” Cas said hoarsely, swallowing heavily around his doubtlessly aching throat.

“Damn right I am,” Dean said curtly.

“Can I still sleep here?” 

“You can. But let me tell you, Cas. This is the last time you did something like that. I will fucking rip your prostate out and sow your ass shut before you fuck another guy again. And I'll stuff your throat with sandpaper before you suck another guy, do you understand me? Your holes, your entire body, your fucking soul and your damn icecold heart belong to me, and nobody else. You got that?”

“Yessir,” Cas moaned hoarsely. 

“That turn you on?”

“So much, Sir.”

“I'll be damned,” Dean mumbled, somehow getting what Cas needed and he kept his demanding tone up. “You tell me right now. Did that guy fuck you better than I did?” 

Cas took too long to answer, so Dean ripped at his hair again.

“Answer me.”

“No, he didn't, Sir. No one fucks me better than you.”

“And was his cock in you deeper than mine?”

“No, Sir. His cock was tiny compared to yours.”

“And did you come while you behaved like a dirty whore?”

“No, Sir. I only come with you.”

“So, this is what you need, is it?” Dean was softer now, rubbing Cas' head instead of ripping his hair. “You need to be dominated?”

“Yes, Dean. What would help me so much.”

“Baby, I'm not a therapist. Dominating you can't replace that.”

“I know, but please. Dean, I don't wanna do the things I do. I love you, but I can't help myself. There is this thing inside my head, it's mean and it's ugly and it makes me into someone I don't wanna be. A whoring, slutty cheater. I am so sorry for what I did,” finally Cas started sobbing. “I love you, I love you, I love you. You gotta believe me. But I also need you. Can you do this for me? Can you keep me in line and stop me from falling apart?”

“With my cock?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Not only. Just please, make me yours. Your pet, or your slave. Just make me feel like I belong to you.”

“Not to me, with me, Cas. You're with me.”

Cas was broken, Dean knew it, and perhaps it wasn't the best thing he could do to chain himself to this broken, sobbing man who had someone elses cock inside him not half an hour ago, but Dean knew that for better or worse, he and Cas were in this together and when he had put on the dominant stance, fucked Cas' face and established his dominance over the other soldier, he had felt better than ever since he had taken a step into this land.

“Dean?” Cas' weak voice, riddled with emotions he couldn't handle by himself, hit his ear from right up close. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Can I have some kisses, please?”

“Do you think you were good enough for that?” Dean asked haughtily, sudden jubilee coursing through him for some reason at being in charge of something around here, being able to make a difference for someone.

“No,” Cas shook his head.

“I don't either. But you're lucky enough that I love kissing that slutty mouth of yours, so yes. We will kiss.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas moaned, sliding into position, almost lying on his back, but bracing a bit of his weight on his leg, but Dean pressed him down completely, mooning over him as Cas hissed.

“That fucking douche give you a proper spanking?”

“Yessir, but it would feel much better if you had done it.”

“Next time,” Dean growled possessively, and stuck his tongue into Cas' mouth as if he wanted to choke him, squeezing Cas' ass through his pants until Cas' eyes watered.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like the way it hurts?”

“Fuck yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Dean said with a touch of finality and took what he wanted from Cas the entire rest of the night.


End file.
